


The Second Letter

by colemlock01



Series: Dear Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colemlock01/pseuds/colemlock01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Sherlock's fall, John's therapist suggests that he writes letters to Sherlock to cope with the grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Letter

Dear Sherlock,  
It’s quiet at the surgery so I thought I’d write you another letter. I’m surprised I still have this job to be honest; Sarah has been wonderfully understanding about everything. I don’t know why I still have this job. I got everything after you died so it’s not like I’m tight for money. I suppose I’d go insane if I had to sit alone in the flat every day.

I spoke to Mycroft the other day, properly. He hasn’t changed. I thought you dying would have affected him in some way but obviously not. It’s sad really, that your sibling rivalry went so far that he doesn’t even seem bothered that you died. What am I talking about? Of course he cares. I guess he just doesn’t want me to see it. 

Hamish nearly got expelled last week. He was trying to imitate an experiment he once saw you do, let’s just say a kid went home with only one eyebrow. I can imagine your face at that. I can imagine me trying to tell him off while you smiled smugly and told him that you were proud. He got upset when I shouted at him, ran to his room saying that he hated me and wished that I’d died instead of you. I know he doesn’t mean it and that he’s just upset. It still hurt though. 

I know I said it last time, but it doesn’t get easier. I’m not sure these letters are helping either. They make me feel a bit silly if I’m honest. I’ll write something and then screw up the page and start again. I don’t like being alone, Sherlock. Of course I have Hamish and Mrs Hudson still drops by occasionally but it’s not the same. I have no one to lie with at night, no one else’s body heat when it gets cold. I expected to have moved on a little by now. But I still sit, waiting for you to walk through the door with your big stupid coat and pretend like nothing’s wrong and that nothing happened. I wait, it never happens.  
Love always, your John.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Any criticism is welcome but I hope you enjoyed it. This series will see John's life as he deals with it in Sherlock's absence and will possibly see the return of Sherlock.


End file.
